


Her Dark Angel

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Alphas, Omegas, Cyborgs & Vampires [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Defiance, Discovering emotions, F/M, Forced voyerism, Guardian Angels, Self Sacrifice, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is a Dark Angel… on the hunt for an innocent to corrupt.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Dark and Stormy Night

***

Ferocious dark clouds raged across the sky, quickly turning day into night. Then thunder erupted, shaking the very ground until it buckled, this was followed almost immediately by the sizzle and spray of deadly lightening strikes.

This was no ordinary storm… The Apocalypse was coming…

Standing in the shadows of a ruined church, completely unconcerned about the climatic battle going on around him, stood a man. A man that in his own time had been experimented on by the military, his DNA altered for one purpose, to become an extremely efficient weapon.

And he was.

So impressive in fact that in the dark reaches of what many call Hell, his progress was eagerly watched and tracked with growing interest. And when the time was deemed right, he was recruited.

Now the time had come for his appointed mission to begin.

His tall, muscular frame was clothed completely in black, like his heart and what remained of his soul. His attire comprised of a tight-fitting t-shirt, stretched to bursting across his broad chest and well-toned body, figure hugging black pants and boots that moulded to his long legs like a second skin, his jet-black hair slicked back for convenience. And then there were his wings, immaculate, imposing and obsidian in colour, glistened in the now pouring rain.

Sin had a name, and that name was Khan.

***


	2. Meeting A Tall Dark Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

LONDON

Molly Hooper was making her way along the street from Bart’s Hospital to the tube station to get a train home after a long and trying day at work.

It usually only took her a few minutes to get to the station, but today she was struggling, fighting not only the rushing crowds of people who were equally eager to get home, but the abnormally bad weather they were all attempting to get under cover from. She knew that climate change was causing changes to the regular weather patterns, but the extremes London was currently experiencing went well beyond that.

Intent on reaching her destination, Molly paid little attention to those around her, and wasn’t prepared when someone from behind rudely shoved her out of their way, causing her to stumble.

Bracing herself for the inevitable impact of body against footpath, Molly was surprised, if not a little confused to find herself cocooned within a mass of… feathers, dark, sinfully soft feathers.

Glancing up she let out a gasp. For looking down at her was the face of the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. Pressed as she was against his firm body, she found herself becoming intimately acquainted with his impressive physique. But his intense gaze was glacial, and it caused her to shiver with arousal… and fear.

Sudden realisation of the impropriety of their embrace had Molly quickly backing away from her super hot saviour.

*

For Khan however, their meeting was fated. He’d been tasked with finding an innocent to corrupt. But to Khan, an innocent wasn’t limited to someone who had a pure soul. If he was to truly corrupt he wanted to corrupt absolutely. That meant that the innocent in question also had to be a virgin. That certainly hadn’t described the other women who had approached him. They’d all but thrown themselves at him, more than willing to indulge in a night of blisteringly hot and energetic casual sex.

Khan also preferred a challenge. He wanted someone who wasn’t completely willing, to begin with at least.

As he stalked the diminutive woman who’d stumbled into his path, he knew in his black heart he’d found the perfect candidate. His mission could now begin in earnest.

***


	3. Naughty Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

Molly gave a sigh of relief as she slid the deadbolt into place. She’d made it safely home, having managed to elude the devastatingly sexy, yet disturbing man… angel… who had been pursuing her.

Molly walked into her small kitchen, and in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves she sought solace in a mundane routine: preparing and eating her evening meal, having a long hot relaxing bath, followed by an evening watching crap TV before finally going to bed.

No sooner had she slipped into REM sleep, then her dreams were filled with the most erotic images: sexual positions she’d always been curious about, fantasies of being tied up, and exploring what could be done with all kinds of sex toys. And in every scenario her lover was always the same, a tall, dark seriously sexy man with incredible blue-green eyes, and dark wings.

Molly tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep, the sensually explicit images caused her fingers to clutch with growing agitation at the bed-sheets, moans escaped her parted lips as her arousal grew, her body becoming increasingly needy as it searched for release. 

… She’s on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, feeling him slip anal beads into the puckered little hole of her anus, pushing them all the way in, before giving the little ring at the end a quick tug to ensure all was snug and secure. Without warning he rammed himself firmly into her dripping cunt from behind, pounding into her, his hips moving back and forth like pistons, in an ever-increasing rhythm. All she can hear is the slap of skin against skin as he drives ruthlessly into her. His much larger frame is pressed heavily against her, his hands gripping her hips in a fierce hold as he continues to thrust forcibly into her. And all the while his wing tips caress her sensitive skin from head to toe…

Molly woke, covered in sweat, hot and aching. Reaching down between her legs, she slipped her fingers into her wet and swollen folds, working her fingers until she gave a shout as she achieved the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced.

*

Khan observed Molly from his position on the balcony outside her bedroom. The intensity of her climax causes shivers of anticipation to race straight to his groin. Willing away the constricting material that was pressing uncomfortably against his rock hard cock, he takes himself in hand, and begins pumping his penis vigorously with rapid-fire strokes that culminate in his seed splashing up against Molly’s bedroom window.

If his feathers were the least bit ruffled by his body’s intense reaction he didn’t show it. In fact, he gloried in it. To Khan it added a whole new dimension and unintended thrill to his assignment. The knowledge that the corrupting of sweet little Molly Hooper would now be an extremely pleasurable experience, one that he is very much looking forward to.

Stage one was now complete.

***


	4. A Voyeuristic Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

When Molly woke up late the next morning, she was thankful that she had the day off. The intensity of the erotic dreams she’d had the previous night still forefront in her mind. But she was determined to banish them. After all, what was the point in wishing for a relationship with someone that unattainable?

Unattainable… You couldn’t get more unattainable than an Angel, assuming that they really did exist, and that she hadn’t imagined the whole encounter.

‘You’re such a silly romantic Molly Hooper, always waiting for a Prince Charming to gather you up in his arms as he sweeps you off your feet before riding off into the sunset to his magical castle. Its no wonder you’re still a virgin, with such lofty ideals, no mere mortal will ever be good enough…’

The memory of the taunts from her former uni friends had Molly throwing back the covers and heading for the bathroom.

*

Twenty minutes later dressed in an old t-shirt and a comfortable pair of sweatpants, her hair pulled back into its familiar ponytail, Molly wandered into her sitting room with a resolution to concern herself with reality and to forego fantasy, only to come to an abrupt halt.

Sitting in one of her comfy old leather chairs lounged the Angel.

His insolent gaze had zeroed in on her as soon as she’d entered the room, it challenged her to look away, but she could not.

Khan sat in the high-backed leather chair completely nude, his wings splayed out behind him. One leg was casually swung over the armrest. 

Compelled by an invisible force, Molly found herself drawn over to where the angel sat before sinking down to sit at his feet, her gaze riveted to the steady motion of his hand as he pleasured himself.

The fingers of one hand encircled his cock, they moved slowly up and down the impressive length of his shaft, occasionally stimulating the very tip before sliding along the frenum, which caused an involuntary moan to escape his cupids bow lips. All the while his other hand alternated between cupping his balls and sliding down to his anus, where his fingers would circle the rim several times, his breath hitching as he inserted a moistened fingertip, moving it leisurely in and out.

The Dark Angel had ensured that as soon as Molly knelt at his feet she would be unable to move, forced to observe only. Khan’s excitement was intensified and magnified by Molly’s frustration, which ultimately increased her own arousal. His nostrils flared as he scented the musky aroma that pooled at the apex of her thighs, leaving a tell tale wet patch that stained the front of her pants. 

Unable to resist the temptation Khan used the tips of one of his wings to rub erotically against her growing damp patch. To his surprise the contact also increased his own arousal, and when a gasp involuntarily escaped Molly’s lips it had him intensifying the pace of his own self-pleasuring, causing the angel’s movements to become more frantic. His hand now pumped his length with rapid, jerky movements, causing his hips to buck wildly up and down, as his breathing became more ragged. The muscles of his abs and legs tensing up in anticipation as his orgasm approached.

Molly was mesmerised, unable to take her eyes off the carnally intimate act. She greedily observed the way he held himself, the actions that increased his pleasure. When he removed his wing tip from between her legs robbing her of the release she so desperately craved, it caused her to whimper in desolation.

That sound triggered Khan’s climax, throwing his head back, roaring as he came. Cum shooting over his hand and abdomen, his wings fully extending, the tips quivering as Khan’s orgasm washed over him. Through it all, his gaze never left Molly’s.

Khan recovered himself almost instantly. A well-satisfied smirk settled on his lips as he perused the effect he had on his target. Molly was on the brink, her body clearly straining and trembling, desperate to be allowed to experience what she had been compelled to witness. Her big brown eyes pleaded to be released from the spell he had placed upon her.

But that would be playing fair.

And that was not his intention.

With a simultaneous flash of lightning and crash of thunder, the Dark Angel vanished into thin air.

*

Back on the balcony, Khan watched coldly as Molly, now released from the spell collapsed to the floor. The angel could sense her confusion, her disbelief, hurt and growing anger, as it dawned on her that she was being treated as nothing more than a plaything, something to be used for another’s gratification

These feelings didn’t stop her from slipping her fingers into her drenched folds and finally obtaining her own completion. But the tears she shed afterwards were not of ecstasy and relief, but humiliation. 

Khan glanced up at the dark sky as the storm intensified, it was a clear indication that everything was going to plan. For the more a good soul became corrupted, the closer the approaching apocalypse came.

It was now only a matter of time.

With one final glance towards the woman now curled up in a foetal position on the floor, Khan murmured confidently to himself, “All too easy.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise they haven't been communicating, verbally at least, but they will from the next chapter, promise.


	5. Resisting Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

As ruler of over a quarter of the Earth’s population, Khan was used to getting his own way.

It was rumoured his arrogance lay at the heart to the downfall of his Empire. He dismissed as irrelevant the concerns his advisors had over the general populations growing frustration and anger over his oft-perceived high-handedness.

As a consequence he lost everything.

Instead of learning from the experience, Khan was fuelled by a bitter self-righteous indignation that such a fate should befall him.

Even as he and a handful of his supporters made their escape, he was already formulating a plan to exact revenge on those that dared oppose him.

His recruitment to the Underworld certainly hadn’t diminished those aspects of his personality. In fact it was these attributes that had been paramount to his rapid rise through the ranks, making him the perfect candidate to be appointed with the task he was now so close to completing.

Except for a small hitch to his well laid, plans, in the form of one, Molly Hooper.

After their previous encounter she was proving elusive. Having somehow found a way to deflect the power that he wielded over her.

To someone as proud as Khan, this was simply unacceptable.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

Molly had experienced a full range of emotions over the last few hours, many of them negative, leaving her feeling exhausted.

But she was too on edge to go to bed.

In truth, she feared what would happen when she closed her eyes. She feared dreaming about the dark angel. She feared the power she sensed he was gaining over her.

It was now clear to Molly that their initial meeting had not been as random as she’d originally supposed. He’d been on the look out for her, or someone like her.

Why her?

What did he want from her?

It was clear from her erotic dreams and the encounter in the sitting room, that she wished with all her heart to banish, that he was capable, and willing to show her all that she had ever wanted to know about sexual intimacy. Except that she was always left feeling… unsatisfied… humiliated…shamed…

It wasn’t fair. She deserved better.

So, she decided, no matter how gorgeous he may be, how skilled he was, she would dismiss him from her memories, her thoughts and her fantasies.

Decision made, Molly made her way to her bedroom, determined to have a good and restful nights sleep.

*

However, when she woke the following morning, she knew she was in for a fight.

At the foot of her bed stood the angel.

“Get out,” she ordered.

“Yield!” came his forceful response.

“No.”

“Submit to me,” he demanded

Molly shook her head. “No,” she responded. “Never.”

Her newly acquired feistiness and defiance enraged Khan, but it also sparked something deep inside him. A spark that soon ignited, causing blood to once again rush through his arteries and veins, eventually reaching his long-dormant heart, which began to beat once again.

“Damn it!” Khan growled with growing frustration. Impatient to complete his mission making him reckless, leading him to lunge forward, hauling Molly out of her bed and up against his chest.

Both gave audible gasps as they made actual physical contact for the first time. 

The Devil himself had cautioned him about… unexpected consequences if he didn’t reign in his arrogance. But as always, Khan scoffed at the notion, the very idea that a mere human female could be a danger to him.

The Dark Angel realised too late his mistake. The danger in this case was not in the life-threatening sense, but to his heart and his soul.

***


	6. Table's Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

“Get away from me!” Molly angrily demanded as she struggled to get out of the vice-like grip the dark angel had her in.

When she didn’t receive a response, she raised her leg sharply, making contact with his groin.

“Oomph!”

She now had his full, and undivided attention.

Looking down at the diminutive female, Khan read the anger in her eyes. The sight caused his breathing to accelerate, and although a little tender in his nether regions, it was not enough to stop his cock becoming impossibly hard.

Molly realised her mistake too late, noting the excitement in his aqua-coloured eyes, his rapid breathes, guttural moans, not to mention the impressive erection pressing into her belly. She was forced to bite down on her lower lip when her body chose to turn traitor, responding eagerly to the muscular body pressing so intimately close, the sight of which only heightened the dark angel’s arousal.

Khan groaned once again, in tortured ecstasy. His senses inundated with emotions that he had little control over. Once started, they spread like wildfire throughout his body.

‘Careful,’ his sub-conscious warned him.

Khan ignored the advice, too intent on exploring what he was feeling. Feelings he was desperate to share with the woman who continued to struggle in his arms.

Molly refused to allow her traitorous body and her romantic heart, both currently begging her to allow him to ravish her, to win the argument. Instead she chose to listen to her head, remembering how he had used, abused, manipulated and humiliated her. He’d sought her out for a specific purpose, one she was certain wouldn’t bode well for her.

She needed to get away from him, to distance herself physically and emotionally from his potent masculinity. In desperation Molly began biting, scratching and kicking the angel, anything to get him to release her. Reminding herself bitterly that no man, or angel who looked as he did would ever be interested in her.

But the more she attempted to get away from him, the more determined the dark angel became to keep her close.

It struck Khan that there had always been a special… something about Molly. Something that kept him coming back to her, something pushing him… It was as though they’d been fated to meet. Not solely for the purpose for which had originally intended to use her. No, this feeling went far deeper than that. He hadn’t noted it at the time because he’d been so focussed on completing the mission assigned to him. A mission that now presented little appeal, other than the fact it had brought them together.

Looking down at her determined expression, Khan remembered how he’d manipulated her. He had done nothing to earn her trust. If he attempted to pressure her in any way, he would lose her, forever. So with the greatest reluctance he released her, and stepped back. 

The decision would be hers to make.

Startled by the dark angel’s sudden change in tactic, Molly immediately became suspicious of his motives. But when she looked up into his eyes, what she read there caused her to catch her breath. 

His expression spoke of confusion, uncertainty and a true vulnerability, as she had never seen before. It was clear that all that mattered to him now was her.

Dangerous and foolhardy though her decision may be, Molly decided to follow her instincts, and her heart. Before cool hard council could stop her, she took a leap of faith and stepped into the angel’s personal space. Then waited to see what he would do.

Cautiously Khan pulled her close. “You want this?” he hesitantly questioned.

“Yes,” she assured him.

Slowly, so as to give her the opportunity to pull away if she chose, the dark angel lent down to brush the lightest of kisses against her lips.

Molly whimpered at the all too brief contact.

In a completely unexpected, aggressive move Molly reached up to wrap one hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down so she could snog him senseless.

A sentiment the dark angel heartily agreed with as he eagerly laid her back upon the bed, their clothes magically removed, leaving both completely naked and bare to each others hungry gaze.

Aware of the precious gift she was bestowing upon him, Khan took his time to worship Molly’s pale body. Taking careful note of her reactions as his planted open-mouthed, wet kisses over every inch of her exposed skin, paying special attention to her pert little breasts, kissing, licking and nipping the sensitive giving flesh before giving in to the temptation of her rose-coloured nipples, lapping and sucking them deep into his hungry mouth, devouring them. Only releasing them with the greatest reluctance when Molly pulled insistently on his hair, did he finally relent, raising his head as she pulled him up for another mind-blowing kiss.

At that point, the last thing Khan needed was to be distracted by a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that was trying to get his undivided attention.

He ignored it. Choosing instead to focus on leaving Molly Hooper in no doubt of his feelings for her.

Molly found herself completely incoherent, reduced to communicating in a series of gasps, moans and sighs. Thankfully for her the angel understood the requests she was too shy to make in words.

She found herself braver observing his ministrations. Raising herself up on her elbows to observe him as he moved down her body. She watched in growing excitement as his tongue lapped at her cunt with increasing enthusiasm. When she raised her legs on his broad shoulders, that talented tongue slipped even deeper. A blissful sigh escaped her lips when he added first one, then a second finger, pumping them rapidly in and out of her soaking wet channel, causing her hips to copy the intimate motion. 

Khan was intent on giving Molly as much pleasure as he could, refusing to be distracted from his goal. It was only when he felt a terrible shudder cascade along his wingspan like an avalanche that he had to acknowledge just how serious that nagging little warning had become.

Whether done consciously or unconsciously, his decision to abandon his mission had been noted, and Lucifer was not pleased. The penalty for such a transgression would undoubtedly end with his death, and that of the one that had caused him to turn his back on the Lord of the Underworld.

Molly was now in very grave danger.

There was no time to lose. With great reluctance he pulled away from the seductive delight of the woman beneath him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly observing his tense expression.

In the blink of an eye they were once again fully clothed. 

“Trouble,” he replied grimly, gathering Molly up securely in his arms. With a beat of his wings he took flight. One moment they were in Molly’s bedroom, the next they were soaring high through the stormy sky.

***


	7. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

THE SKIES ABOVE LONDON

They were upon them as soon as Khan emerged through the swirling black thunderclouds. Demons and Demigods, armed to the teeth with tridents and curved, wickedly sharp bladed knives.

Khan sensed their presence immediately. But it took the flashing of lightening to reveal the vile creatures with their burning red eyes and their razer sharp pointed teeth to Molly. Instinctively she tightened her grip on the dark angel.

As the spawn of Hell encircling the couple, Khan had never been the type to step away from a fight. It had always been part of his nature. It was how he’d proven himself worthy of being chosen for the program that had seen his DNA altered to make him, super human. It was how he’d risen to power, ruling over one quarter of the Earth’s population. It was why Lucifer had recruited him…

But, it wasn’t just about him now. There was the woman in his arms to consider. He had to ensure Molly’s safety. Glancing around him in the hopes of finding an escape route, Khan silently cursed himself for not paying attention to the warnings when it became clear there was no way out. Not together at least, but separately they might have a chance. However, the only way to do that meant Khan would have to let Molly go, and to get her as far away from him as he possibly could.

Sensing the direction of the angel’s thoughts, Molly shook her head, tears raining down her face as she pleaded, “No… You can’t...”

Khan gazed adoringly into her big brown eyes, trying to show her with a look all that he was unable to say in words. Before gently pressing his palm against her forehead, instantly rendering her unconscious. “Forgive me, my love,” he whispered before starting an incantation. As soon as it was complete there was a bright flash of light… and Molly was gone.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

Molly rematerialised back in her bedroom. Her body lay curled up on top of the rumpled bed sheets.

***

THE SKIES ABOVE LONDON

As demons continued to spew up from the bowels of Hell, Khan prepared himself for battle. In one hand he held a massive broadsword, in the other a shield.

In a flash they were on him, coming from all directions. But, demons on the whole were an undisciplined lot, possessing no tactical plan of any sort. But if they hoped sheer numbers alone would daunt the dark angel they were to be disappointed.

Khan surprised his attackers by taking them head on. Using his sword, and even on occasion his shield, to make quick work to efficiently dispatch any unwary evil spirit who dared to get too close.

But just as he gained the upper hand, a second wave attacked. Despite his best efforts, Khan’s body was succumbing to fatigue, though he continued to battle valiantly, refusing to give in. Unfortunately he was so intent on pushing back the swarm in front of him, it wasn’t until he felt searing pain that he realised a demon had snuck up behind him to plunge its trident into his side.

Khan immediately spun around, and with a decisive swing of his sword, decapitated his assailant.

However the scent of his freshly flowing blood sent his attackers into frenzy. A third wave joined the fray, and Khan was soon overwhelmed. Though he continued to kill, as many as he could, there were too many for him to overcome. His sword and shield slipping free from his grip, as they eventually overpowered him. Sensing victory, the demons became relentless, tearing and plunging their weapons through his flesh and the membrane of his wings. 

With his wings now broken, Khan’s body plummeted towards the ground far below. 

***

SEWAGE PIPE

On impact his slammed through reinforced concrete, finally coming to rest in a sewage pipe.

There he lay, unmoving, his body bloodied and battered, his wings torn to shreds. Khan’s last coherent thought concerned Molly and the relief he felt knowing she was safe.

Closing his eyes, the dark angel waited unresistingly for the Angel of Death to claim him.

***


	8. The Healing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

Molly woke with a groan when her alarm clock went off. How could it be Monday already? Reluctantly she shoved the sheets back, and was just on the point of getting up when something caught her eye. 

Reaching over she picked up from the pillow the most striking, obsidian coloured feather she had ever seen. 

She stared at it for a minute or two. The feather was silky soft, and warm to the touch. When she ran her fingertips along it, she felt a shiver go all the way up her arm, like a caress.

Shaking her head to regain focus, Molly placed the feather on her bedside cabinet, before getting up to gather together some clothes for work.

As she headed for the bathroom, she decided that what she needed was a hot shower followed by a strong cup of coffee, preferably black. Hopefully after some caffeine she might feel more like herself again.

***

SEWAGE PIPE

They found him, a hairs breath away from death.

Carefully they lifted his battered body and carried him up past the clouds and through the gates guarded by St Peter.

***

HEAVENLY REALM

They laid him upon a bed and immediately began their work. They washed his battered body and cleaned up every nasty, and in most cases infected wounds that covered his body. They worked quickly and carefully. But for all their care it soon becomes apparent that his wings were too badly damaged, destroyed beyond repair. So they removed them. 

Their task complete they watched, and they waited, the rest was up to Khan. The choice to live or die was now his.

*

Time passed…

While in his comatose state they heard him calling for Molly. He begged for her forgiveness, and promised her he would find her again.

Gradually his innate determination to survive kicked in.

And finally, he opened his eyes.

*

The two angels watched their charge carefully. Since recovering consciousnesses, he had rapidly improved. But it was clear that from the moment he had been well enough, his whole focus remained on one particular individual.

Khan spent all his time focussed on the portal, a viewing device between Heaven and Earth. Through it he observed Molly Hooper as she attempted to get on with her life.

***

BARTS HOSPITAL – MORGUE

It had been a long, hard day. The last thing Molly was interested in at the moment was yet another disastrous first date.

Before her conscious got the better of her, she rang Gary and cried off, siting exhaustion.

Not surprisingly he didn’t make any attempt to change her mind. And for that she was truly grateful.

Of late she’d gone on a number of dates, all with different men. Quite why the first date had never become a second was difficult to say.

All she knew was they were never ‘The One’.

Friends and family told her she was just too picky. That she was being unrealistic with regards to what she wanted in a man.

Maybe they were right. But it didn’t stop the feeling she had that there was a very specific someone missing from her life. It was infuriating, like an itch she couldn’t scratch. This feeling was magnified whenever there was thunder and lightening about. The storms would cause flashes of events that felt familiar, but not enough for her to remember.

And then there was the feather she’d found on her pillow. It remained warm to the touch every time she held it, but she would also get a sense that she was connected to someone through it. But they were far out of reach.

In the end in an attempt to remain focussed on the ‘here and now’ in the ‘real world’ she placed the feather in a glass case that she kept in her bedroom.

None of it made the least bit of sense.

Nor did her decision to one day, completely out of the blue, to get a very particular tattoo on her wrist.

***

HEAVENLY REALM

As soon as Khan saw the tattoo he gave a strangled gasp. It was the sign he’d been waiting for, it had to be.

*

“You’re giving me a choice,” Khan queried cautiously.

His two guardian angels beamed happily at him.

“Of course,” they replied.

“I’m listening,” he responded.

“You have the choice to remain here with us,” the male angel stated.

“Or,” his female companion continued. “You can be returned to Earth.”

“But remember Khan,” the male cautioned. “If you choose to return to Earth it will be as an ordinary human, you will no longer be genetically enhanced.”

Khan didn’t need any time to make his decision. He knew where he wanted to be, he ached to be reunited with Molly.

“I wish to return to Earth.”

With a flash of blinding light the former augment and Dark Angel was returned to the blue planet below.

“You look worried Valentine.”

“You didn’t tell him.”

“Tell him what, my dear?”

“That by returning to Earth, he will have no memory of ever meeting Molly Hooper.”

“Oh, my dear Valentine. Believe me, if they are meant to be, they will find one another again,” her companion assured her as he wrapped his arms, and wings around her. “Or my name isn’t Cupid.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :-)


	9. One True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.

***

Thirteen Months Later…

RUINED CHURCHYARD

Quite what led her here Molly couldn’t say. 

For the last year or so, despite her best efforts she continued to feel she was waiting for someone. He haunted her dreams at night. Her fantasy lover, the one no mortal man could ever hope to compare with.

When she’d woken up this morning she’d felt an irresistible urge to go to a particular spot. And so, here she stood, on that exact spot, in the grounds of a ruined and abandoned churchyard she hadn’t been aware existed until she’d arrived here. 

She was debating whether to stay or leave, when her tattoo began to tingle, and she drew in a sharp breath as she found herself suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of anticipation.

*

Khan had only recently returned to London, having spent more than a year travelling the world, searching for answers. Haunted as he was by images of a petite woman with big brown eyes, and long cinnamon coloured hair restrained by a ponytail.

He’d hoped that by returning to England the sense of being just out of reach of what he sought would finally come to an end. But it hadn’t. And then last night he’d dreamed of this churchyard, so he’d come, hoping to find some answers.

As he made his way through the churchyard he realised he was not alone.

*

Molly turned when she heard someone approaching from behind, and let out an audible gasp.

In return, Khan’s eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

Repressed memories immediately overwhelmed both of them.

…A deal made with the Devil full of evil intent.

…Meeting a handsome stranger with dark wings.

…Using sex in an attempt to corrupt an innocent young woman, and having those attempts backfire.

…Being forcibly torn apart.

…Recovering.

…Searching, searching, searching, for someone always just out of reach.

As she looked up at him, she noted familiar features that had haunted her for so long. He no longer possessed wings, but he was still powerfully built. Eyes like a stormy sea. His hair appeared slightly longer, with a fringe that fell rather endearingly into his eyes. But to Molly it was a definite improvement, as was his expression, once so distant, cold and calculating. Now his gaze radiated openness and warmth.

“Oh my God!” A choked sob escaped Molly’s lips as she hesitatingly reached out towards the man before her. Had her Dark Angel really been returned to her?

Khan immediately pulled her into his arms, his expression one of joyous disbelief.

Both began laughing and crying, they had found each other once again.

“My sweet, sweet Molly,” Khan murmured contentedly.

Molly pulled back, a playful pout upon her lips, which caused Khan to raise an inquiring eyebrow.

“You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

Taking hold of her right hand Khan turned it over, revealing her tattoo. “Do you not?” he queried before lifting her upturned wrist to place a gentle kiss to the name engraved there.

Khan.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT

A trail of hastily discarded clothes littered the flat. Starting at the front door, they led all the way to the bedroom, where the lovers remained happily occupied for several hours…

*

Something soft and light brushed over her lips, cheeks and closed eyelids. Sleepily Molly attempted to swat away whatever it was that seemed so determined to rouse her from her well-deserved slumber.

The sound of deeply satisfied laughter caused her eyes to snap open, all thoughts of sleep instantly forgotten.

Khan lay reclined on his side. His upper body supported by his left arm, while in his right hand was held the feather he’d used to wake her.

An obsidian-coloured feather.

His feather.

The one she’d been unable to throw away.

Reaching out, she brushed her fingertips along the feathers delicate membrane. To her surprise she no longer felt the warmth she’d become accustomed to when handling it.

Reading the confusion on Molly’s face, Khan softly offered a possible explanation. “You’re no longer searching. You’ve…we’ve found who we’ve been looking for.”

Molly nodded in agreement, before plucking the feather from Khan’s grasp to place it back in its case. “So,” she asked, as her fingertips began moving seductively over his broad shoulders. “Was there a reason you woke me?”

“There was indeed,” he responded, moving to loom above her.

“And that was?”

Khan leaned down to growl his erotic intent. “I have a need to ravish you.”

“Ravish away…” her words quickly turning into an illegible series of sighs and moans.

To Khan they were the sweetest melody to the symphony he was creating as his lips, tongue and hands worshipped her body. Slowly but surely he made his way down her body. Kissing, licking and sucking the generous swell of her breasts, paying special attention to the rose flushed areolas and erect nipples until she was writhing in pleasure.

When the scent of her growing arousal assailed his senses, it intensified the need to join his body with hers once again.

Khan lifted his upper body, his biceps bulging as he plunged his cock deep, burying it into her welcoming slick folds. 

Immediately Molly raised her hips, while her hands made their way down his body.

Their previous lovemaking sessions had been slow and languid. That was not the case this time. Their bodies now knew each other and were desperate to reach completion.

Molly’s fingers dug into Khan’s buttocks as he set a punishing rhythm, his nostrils flaring as his hips pumped wildly in a pace that soon had them both covered in sweat. He continued riding her hard, lunging and thrusting into her body, again and again, while Molly wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, pressing desperate kisses wherever she could reach.

Khan shuddered as he felt his climax approach throwing his head back he roared his release, feeling Molly join him as they both crashed headlong into the oncoming waves of ecstasy that flowed over them.

Molly lay in blissful contemplation enjoying the weight of Khan’s body, still intimately entwined with her own.

When their breathing returned to something resembling normal, Khan raised his head, his eyes slumberous as he gazed adoringly at the diminutive woman beneath him. With the greatest of care he rolled them so that they now lay on their sides, facing each other. Khan pulled Molly in as close as possible, before tilting her head up so as to press a tender kiss to her lips. A kiss Molly eagerly returned.

Looking deep into her warm brown eyes he finally put into words that which his body had so eloquently expressed. “I do so love you, Molly Hooper.”

Molly reached up to tenderly brush his fringe out of his eyes. “I love you too Khan, and I always will.”

*

As the lovers once again drifted off to sleep, their arms securely wrapped around each other, a contented sigh came from somewhere high above.

***

HEAVENLY REALM

“Oh I do love a happy ending,” Valentine admitted.

“So do I, my love,” Cupid agreed. “So do I.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the end. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome.
> 
> I shouldn't really be writing this story, I'd intended starting the year getting established stories updated, and hopefully completed before starting something new... Guess 2016's New Year's Resolution didn't last long... Oh well, there's always next year...


End file.
